prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star
"Splash Star" redirects here. For the attack, please see Spiral Heart Splash Star. is the first spin-off series from the original ''Futari wa Pretty Cure, occuring in a whole new universe than the one Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka lived in. It was directed by Daisuke Nishio and premiered on TV Asahi in Japan on February 1, 2004. The story revolves around two girls, Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai, who since they were children have been chosen by the spirits of the flowers and birds to be the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, and fight against the evil known as the Dark Fall. Dark Fall's power takes the form of the , creatures that infect people or items to turn them evil. The initial run of the series has Cure Bloom and Cure Eaglet revive the Land of Fountains. Characters Pretty Cure Saki is the athletic heroine of the series and is a member of the school's baseball team. Although she is pretty childish at times, her cheerfulness makes many people smile. Her alter ego is and later . Mai is the new girl at school, and loves drawing. She has good looks and think of everyone before herself. Her alter ego is and later . Antagonists The first denizen of the Dark Fall. He looks like he is made of plants, and uses plant-based Uzaina most of the time. He controls the Fountain of Trees. The second denizen of the Dark Fall. Moerumba is fire elemental, and, although the objects his Uzainas possess are not related to fire, is able to make his Uzainas spit out fire. He controls the Fountain of Fire. The third of the Dark Fall, he is an arachnoid creature that travels underground and uses earth-based objects as his Uzaina monsters. He controls the Fountain of Earth. The only female of the Dark Fall is an ice woman and water in many forms as her Uzaina monsters. Her name is a pun on the Japanese word , which means "water".Yahoo! Babel Fish - Text Translation and Web Page Translation - Retrieved 10-06-2009. She controls the Fountain of Water. One of the last of the Dark Fall, and also the strongest. His skin is metallic gold. He controls the Fountain of Gold. Akudaikan's aide, though Ms. Shitataare calls him "Go-chan" despite his superiority. The physical form of the Dark Fall's power. They infect items or people's shadows to turn them evil. The evil ruler of Dark Fall who wants to take over the World Tree, he has managed to capture six of the seven fountains that nourish it. He has sent out minions to try to find the location of the last Fountain, the Fountain of the Sun. Others The Spirit of Flowers, who is in Saki's care. He ends his sentences with "-lapi". The Spirit of Birds, who is in Mai's care. She ends her sentences with "-chopi". The mysterious Spirit of the Moon. He ends his sentences with "-mupu". The mysterious Spirit of the Wind. She ends her sentences with "-fupu". The ruler of the Land of Fountains, appearing every time Pretty Cure restores one of the Fountains. A denizen of Dark Fall and always together with her sister Michiru. She and Michiru come to Yuunagi Junior High as exchange students in an attempt to infiltrate Pretty Cure, but eventually end up becoming friends with them instead. In she takes on the power of the wind to help defeat Goyan. Because of this, many fans consider her to be heir of the name, although that was never explicitly stated in the series. A denizen of Dark Fall and always together with her sister Kaoru. She and Kaoru come to Yuunagi Junior High as exchange students in an attempt to infiltrate Pretty Cure, but eventually end up becoming friends with them instead. In she takes on the power of the moon to help defeat Goyan. Because of this, many fans consider her to be heir of the name, although that was never explicitly stated in the series. Story :Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes The whole story starts eight years prior to the start of the series. Young Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai meet each other at the New Year before the World Tree, both following one flying light each. After that it would take eight years before the girls meet each other again. Saki is the star in the baseball team, and Mai is an inspiring artist. When they meet each other by a coincidence before the World Tree, two lights fall down, revealing two small creatures named Flappy and Choppy. They explain to the girls about their duty as Pretty Cure, but the same day they get attacked by a strange humanoid creature with his fearsome monster. The girls transform into Cure Bloom and Cure Eaglet, fighting the monster away and acquiring something later revealed to be a Miracle Drops. After some thought, the two girls decide to become friends and help Flappy and Choppy in saving their world, called the Land of Fountains. Over time, they defeat several of the Dark Fall denizens, until they eventually have to fight two of their best friends; Kiryuu Michiru and Kiryuu Kaoru, who went to the Land of Greenery in order to spy on Pretty Cure. In an attempt to avoid fighting their new friends, Michiru and Kaoru sacrifice themselves to rescue Saki and Mai from their fearsome leader, making all memories of them in the Land of Greenery disappear. Later on, two new fluffy creatures appear, named Mupu and Fupu, who can give the girls the powers of the moon and the wind in the form of Spiral Rings. As the story progresses, Pretty Cure get the ability to transform into new Cures; Cure Bright and Cure Windy. They continue using these forms until Dark Fall manages to steal the girls' Fairy Carafe, where the Miracle Drops are kept, and revive all the killed denizens. Following this, Michiru and Kaoru are freed, and work with Saki and Mai to fight against the stronger Dark Fall denizens. Some time after this, Pretty Cure and the Kiryuu sisters have to fight with all their might against Dark Fall, who are after Michiru and Kaoru for their betrayal. In the end, after most of the denizens are killed again, the Kiryuu sisters decide that it is time for them to confront Akudaikan once and for all, without Pretty Cure. However, Saki and Mai realize what they are doing, and follow them against their will. During the fight against Akudaikan and Goyan, the Land of Greenery is destroyed, draining it of all of the spirits in the process, and without the spirits to power them, Pretty Cure's power is gone and the girls revert to their normal forms. In the end, when they are near death, the Sky Tree grants Mupu, Fupu, Flappy, and Choppy new power, enabling Saki and Mai to again become Cure Bloom and Cure Eaglet, and Michiru and Kaoru get the forms of Cure Bright and Cure Windy respectively. Fighting with all their new powers, they defeat the Dark Fall by using their ultimate attack; Spiral Heart Splash Star. The Land of Greenery and the Land of Fountains are restored, and Flappy, Choppy, Mupu and Fupu go back to their homes. The whole story ends with Saki going on the last round for her baseball team in the finale. Though nervous, Mai comes and comforts her, and Saki's baseball team wins the entire championship. Trivia *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star'' is the only season so far where the main characters have two different regular Cure forms. *Though it is not official that the Kiryuu sisters got the powers of Cure Bright and Cure Windy, the fact that some trademarks from Saki and Mai's Cure Bright and Cure Windy forms are present in Michiru and Kaoru's new outfits, that Saki and Mai go back to Cure Bloom and Cure Eaglet, and the fact that they all four do the attack Spiral Heart Splash Star, whereas Spiral Heart Splash is considered a Pretty Cure attack, is enough to prove this fact. **It is unknown if Michiru and Kaoru kept their Cure forms, though, as Saki and Mai were alone and were able to become Cure Bright and Cure Windy in Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zenin Daishuugoo. References External Links *[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/precure_SS/ Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star] at Toei Animation (Japanese) *[http://asahi.co.jp/precure_ss/ Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star] at TV Asahi (Japanese) *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=6221 Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star] at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FutariWaPrettyCureSplashStar Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star] at Television Tropes & Idiosm Category:Series